Automakers are increasingly implementing various types of lighting within the cabin of vehicles. Ambient lighting may improve the quality and craftsmanship of the vehicle interior as perceived by an occupant. The additional lights may also provide increases in perceived safety. Often the luminance of the lighting is kept relatively low to prevent the occurrence of uncomfortable glare and possible distraction. Another type of interior vehicle lighting, similar to ambient lighting, is courtesy lighting. Courtesy lighting provides light within the vehicle cabin when there is relatively low light or no light present around the vehicle to illuminate the interior when an occupant is entering or exiting the vehicle. Finally, functional lighting provides sufficient lighting to illuminate a majority of the cabin interior and is rarely used when the vehicle is driven. Some of the challenges associated with implementing these various types of vehicle lighting include packaging and cost constraints.